List of Division II NJCAA Schools
There are 117 Division II teams in the NJCAA that play in 24 different regions. Members *Alfred State College Pioneers in Alfred, New York *Alpena Community College Lumberjacks in Alpena, Michigan *Ancilla College Chargers in Donaldson, Indiana *Baltimore City Community College Panthers in Baltimore, Maryland *Bismarck State College Mystics in Bismarck, North Dakota *Black Hawk College-Moline Braves in Moline, Illinois *Brown Mackie College Lions in Salina, Kansas *Burlington County College Barons in Pemberton, New Jersey *Carl Sandburg College Chargers in Galesburg, Illinois *CCBC-Catonsville Cardinals in Catonsville, Maryland *CCBC-Dundalk Lions in Dundalk, Maryland *CCBC-Essex Knights in Essex, Maryland *Cecil College Seahawks in North East, Maryland *Central Community College at Columbus Raiders in Columbus, Nebraska *Chandler-Gilbert Community College Coyotes in Chandler, Arizona *Cincinnati State Technical & Community College Surge in Cincinnati, Ohio *Clark State Community College Eagles in Springfield, Ohio *Clinton Community College (IA) Cougars in Clinton, Iowa *Coastal Bend College Cougars in Beeville, Texas *College of Lake County Lancers in Grayslake, Illinois *College of Southern Maryland Hawks in La Plata, Maryland *Columbus State Community College Cougars in Columbus, Ohio *Community College of Beaver County Titans in Monaca, Pennsylvania *Community College of Rhode Island Knights in Warwick, Rhode Island *Cottey College Comets in Nevada, Missouri *County College of Morris Titans in Randolph, New Jersey *Cuyahoga Community College Challengers in Parma, Ohio *Danville Area Community College Jaguars in Danville, Illinois *Dean College Bulldogs in Franklin, Massachusetts *Delaware Technical & Community College - Stanton-Wilmington Spirit in Wilmington, Delaware *Delta College (Michigan) Pioneers in University Center, Michigan *Des Moines Area Community College Bears in Boone, Iowa *Edison Community College Chargers in Piqua, Ohio *Elgin Community College Spartans in Elgin, Illinois *Ellsworth Community College Panthers in Iowa Falls, Iowa *Erie Community College Kats in Buffalo, New York *Essex County College Wolverines in Newark, New Jersey *Frederick Community College Cougars in Frederick, Maryland (http://www.frederick.edu/) *Genesee Community College Cougars in Batavia, New York *Glen Oaks Community College Vikings in Centreville, Michigan *Glendale Community College (Arizona) Gauchos in Glendale, Arizona *Gogebic Community College Samsons in Ironwood, Michigan *Grand Rapids Community College Raiders in Grand Rapids, Michigan *Harcum College Bears in Bryn Mawr, Pennsylvania *Harford Community College Fighting Owls in Bel Air, Maryland *Heartland Community College Hawks in Normal, Illinois *Henry Ford Community College Hawks in Dearborn, Michigan *Hesston College Larks in Hesston, Kansas *Highland Community College (Kansas) Scotties in Highland, Kansas (http://www.highlandcc.edu/) *Howard Community College Dragons in Columbia, Maryland *Illinois Central College Cougars in East Peoria, Illinois *Illinois Valley Community College Eagles in Oglesby, Illinois *Iowa Central Community College Tritons in Fort Dodge, Iowa *Iowa Lakes Community College Lakers in Estherville, Iowa (http://www.ilcc.cc.ia.us/) *Jackson Community College Jets in Jackson, Michigan *Jamestown Community College Jayhawks in Jamestown, New York *Jamestown Community College - Cattaraugus Jaguars in Olean, New York *John Wood Community College Trail Blazers in Quincy, Illinois *Johnson County Community College Cavaliers in Overland Park, Kansas *Kalamazoo Valley Community College Cougars in Kalamazoo, Michigan *Kaplan University (Hamilton College) Owls (unknown location) *Kellogg Community College Bruins in Battle Creek, Michigan *Kirkwood Community College Eagles in Cedar Rapids, Iowa *Kirtland Community College Firebirds in Roscommon, Michigan *Kishwaukee College Kougars in Malta, Illinois *Lackawanna College Falcons in Scranton, Pennsylvania *Lake Michigan College Indians in Benton Harbor, Michigan *Lakeland Community College (Ohio) Lakers in Kirtland, Ohio *Lansing Community College Stars in Lansing, Michigan *Lewis & Clark Community College Trailblazers in Godfrey, Illinois *Lincoln College, Illinois Lynx in Lincoln, Illinois *Lincoln Land Community College Loggers in Springfield, Illinois *Louisiana State University at Eunice Bengals in Eunice, Louisiana *Macomb Community College Monarchs in Warren, Michigan *Massasoit Community College Warriors in Brockton, Massachusetts *Metropolitan Community College (Kansas City) - Penn Valley Scotts in Kansas City, Missouri *McHenry County College Scots in Crystal Lake, Illinois *Mercer County Community College Vikings in Trenton, New Jersey *Monroe Community College Tribunes in Rochester, New York *Moraine Valley Community College Cyclones in Palos Hills, Illinois *Morton College Panthers in Cicero, Illinois *Mott Community College Bears in Flint, Michigan * Minot State-Bottineau Lumberjacks in Bottineau, North Dakota *Muskegon Community College Jayhawks in Muskegon, Michigan *Niagara County Community College Trailblazers in Sanborn, New York *North Arkansas College Pioneers at Harrison, Arkansas (http://pioneer.northark.cc.ar.us/) *North Central Missouri College Pirates at Trenton, Missouri *North Iowa Area Community College Trojans in Mason City, Iowa *Oakland Community College Raiders in Bloomfield Hills, Michigan *Oakton Community College Raiders in Des Plaines, Illinois *Olive-Harvey College Panthers in Chicago, Illinois *Orange County Community College Colts in Middletown, New York *Owens Community College Express in Toledo, Ohio *Parkland College Cobras in Champaign, Illinois *Patrick Henry Community College Patriots in Martinsville, Virginia *Phoenix College Bears in Phoenix, Arizona *Pima Community College Aztecs in Tucson, Arizona *Prairie State College Pioneers in Chicago Heights, Illinois *Prince George's Community College Owls in Largo, Maryland *Rend Lake College Warriors in Ina, Illinois *Salem Community College Oaks in Carneys Point, New Jersey *Schoolcraft College Ocelots in Garden City, Michigan *Scottsdale Community College Artichokes in Scottsdale, Arizona *Shawnee Community College Saints in Ullin, Illinois *Sinclair Community College Tartan Pride in Dayton, Ohio *South Mountain Community College Cougars in Phoenix, Arizona *South Suburban College Bulldogs in South Holland, Illinois *Southeast Community College Storm in Lincoln, Nebraska *Southwestern Community College Spartans in Creston, Iowa *Spoon River College Mudcats in Canton, Illinois *St. Clair County Community College Skippers in Port Huron, Michigan *St. Louis Community College-Florissant Valley Fury in Ferguson, Missouri *St. Louis Community College-Forest Park Highlanders in St. Louis, Missouri *St. Louis Community College-Meramec Magic in Kirkwood, Missouri *Triton College Trojans in River Grove, Illinois *United Tribes Technical College Thunderbirds in Bismarck, North Dakota *Vance-Granville Community College in Henderson, North Carolina *Waubonsee Community College Chiefs in Sugar Grove, Illinois *Wayne County Community College Wildcats in Detroit, Michigan *Wilbur Wright College Rams in Chicago, Illinois Note The schools listed above may not compete in Division II in all sports. For instance, Highland (Kan.) and Johnson County field teams in Division II in most sports but their baseball teams compete in Division I. Other schools in Kansas may compete in Division I in some sports but in Division II in others (Many compete in Division II in softball and volleyball while competing in Division I in basketball). See also *List of Division I NJCAA Schools *List of Division III NJCAA Schools External links * Official NJCAA site Category:NJCAA Division II schools